The Titans Meet Alice
by IdGetFeltonByTom
Summary: hey! i am a huge fan of the teen titans, my favourite couple and episodes/comics were always the terra ones soo spoiler alert! this story is about terra. not much more to say.. but i hope you all enjoy it! :  please review! :
1. The new girl

1- the new girl

It was a peaceful night in Jump city, finally peaceful you could say, the teen titans had been fighting control freak for numerous hours and at last they had him captured and away. There was one thing though, a girl. Control freak had nearly won for once against the titans when a strange girl dressed in all black, including a ski mask and all, appeared out of no where and took control freak down in the blink of an eye. Forcing the ground to split in two making control freak's television creations fall into the pits of the earth and leaving him helpless. The titans were quick to nab control freak, but still felt the need to meet this new hero in the city, beast boy and Starfire attempted to chase the hero down, but they were to fast. Starfire acting without thought as per usual shot a star bolt to the back of the hero's head knocking them un conscious. "Nice" said beast boy as Star blushed.

The titans returned to the tower and took the young hero to the infirmary, slowly removing the mask to reveal a young girl, probably around the age of fifteen, the girl had long brown curly hair, bright pink perfectly formed lips, and long thick black eyelashes. The boys awed at the girls beauty, Starfire bounced up and down exited to meet her new friend, raven stood to the side examining the young girl, taking in as much emotional information as she could, and strangely raven sensed something… Something bad? Good? She couldn't tell. She felt as though the girl were an old friend, as if she'd known her before "she's waking up, SHES WAKING UP!" shouted beast boy in glee jumping about the room. Slowly the girls eyes fluttered open opening and closing, allowing her eyes to adjust to the bright hospital room like light, finally they opened, revealing a pair of beautiful emerald colored green eyes. The girl let out a sharp gasp realizing where she was and who she was with, sitting up quickly bashing her head on the lowered light.

"Oh crap!" moaned the girl rolling onto her side clutching her forehead

"New friend! Are you all right?" cried Starfire in horror, the girl moaned in response. Within seconds the pain settled and the girl rolled back onto her back, sitting up cautiously this time avoiding the light. The girl peered around the room, three boys stood around her gazing at her lovingly, next to the boys stood two girls, one smiling and jiggling and giggling in a gity fashion, the other standing with her arms crossed peering at the girl with squinted eyes, she was quick to turn her gaze away from the girl

"Um… hi?" said the girl in a smooth soft high-toned voice, attempting a friendly smile.

"Hiii" said the boys in unison smiling largely. Raven coughed loudly annoyed of how the boys were acting.

"Oh, uh, I'm Robin, that's Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and beast boy," said robin smiling lightly as he pointed to each member

"Is that how you introduce them every time?" asked the girl quietly under her breath

"Pardon me?" asked robin leaning in to hear what the girl was mumbling

"Huh? Oh, yeah I know who you guys are; you're the teen titans. My names Alice" said the girl pushing a brown curl from her face, jumping off the hospital bed to stand on the ground.

"Nice to meet you" said Robin extending his hand; Alice began to extend her hand for a handshake when beast boy pushed Robin aside

"Hi, beast boy, nice to meet you" he said with a wink "I'm the only one you really gotta know, don't even worry about those other clowns" he said smiling largely so his large bottom right canine tooth sat calmly on top his top lip. Alice giggled and smiled sweetly at the green boy. Beast boy suddenly got a jolt of memorization, his face grew to a question when he heard the young girls laugh and saw her smile, with her fist clenched up against her mouth as if she were sucking her thumb, Alice was quick to realize he recognized her and threw her hand down for a hand shake when a large metal hand extended and pushed beast boy aside, sending him crashing into a pile of equipment.

"Hi" said the large Cyborg, eyes closed and full toothed grin smiling down at her "names' Cyborg, pleased to meet'cha little lady" again Alice attempted a hand shake when a VERY familiar star bolt sent Cyborg flying to the ground, but Cyborg simply got up with a groan and dusted himself off. _Shows how tough I am_ thought Alice, but her thoughts were quickly interrupted when a small tall body was hugging her tightly lifting Alice into the air

"Hello, hello new friend!" cooed Starfire who was hugging Alice tightly and still yet not letting go

"Uh hi there Starfire" Starfire released the girl letting out a loud gasp. The alien stared into Alice's eyes cocking her head to the side, Alice cringed worried. _Shit. She recognizes me_. Alice thought feeling the tears well up in her eyes, her last encounter with the titans flashing before her eyes.

"You…" said Starfire slowly. Alice braced herself for what was coming next "you… know my name!" shouted the alien in glee "marvelous! Simply marvelous! Tell me, where do you come from? What is your favorite color? Do you wish to be my friend?" Alice sighed with relief and answered slowly

"Earth… red… and, sure" Starfire hugged her once more lifting her into the air

"Oh hello new friend!" she giggled as she slowly brought Alice back down to the rest of the team.

"So Alice" said robin "if I'm correct, and I usually am" he said with a wink

"Oh brother" said beast boy rolling his eyes at Cyborg

"You're new around here. I usually know about all the heroes and heroines in this area, but I haven't heard of you yet, unless of course Alice is a secret identity or something?" Alice shook her head

"No, I am new. Just got here"

"So then where you living? Anywhere close by?" asked beast boy raising his eyebrows

"Oh well... um… I'm actually not living anywhere right now, I've been sleeping at this park across the lake..." said Alice looking down then slowly gazing up to meet the titan's eyes.

"Do you have a home in this park" asked Starfire confused

"No..." said the girl quietly. Starfire let out a loud gasp about to speak, but robin beat her to it

"Well you're welcome to stay here for a while if you like," he said with a warm smile

"We would be honored" swooned beast boy

"Maybe just ONE night…" said the girl allowing herself a soft grin.


	2. Staying the night

2- staying the night

"So" said robin "where would you like to sleep? MY ROOM?" he asked smiling largely gesturing to his door. As they stepped near the two doors opened to reveal robin's bedroom and office

"Uh…" said Alice glancing at robin in a judging way

"What?" the boy wonder asked

"One bed? One TWIN bed?" the boy blushed and let out a small laugh

"Riiight, maybe raven-"

"NO ONE, goes into MY room," said Raven strongly without emotion, throwing her hood over her head and stepping to the room, forcefully using her telekinesis to slam the two doors shut

"Okay then," said robin stroking his hair and turning down the hall towards Starfire's room "starf-" began robin

"Oh yes, oh yes!" exclaimed Starfire flying over in front of them "we MUST have the party of the slumber!" Alice smiled and the two doors swung open, on top of Starfire's bed, sprawled out lied Silky "Silky!" exclaimed Starfire throwing her hands to her hips, flying over to the enlarged maggot. Silky dazed and tired looked up and smiled at Starfire "yes hello Silky, very nice to see you, but we have a guest who wishes to sleep here tonight" said Starfire grabbing Alice by the hand and dragging her to the bed "Silky, meet Alice" Silky lazily looked up, and when his eyes met with Alice's the worm's body felt with memorization of previous sorrows felt by the teen titans, regret, betrayal, love. Sorrow felt by his loving mother, Starfire. Silky let out a large growl, something he had never done before, he began to snip at Alice, his slimy body enlarging with rage. At that moment Alice knew the worm knew who she was. "Silky!" Screamed out Starfire "Alice I… I am so sorry! I do not know what happened, perhaps because you are a stranger"

"Um yeah, it's okay Starfire, I can bunk with Cyborg or beast boy"

"Oh" said Starfire her arms lounging as her head hung down in sadness, Alice couldn't bear see Starfire like this, it reminded her to much of the past

"Hey" said Alice smiling, removing a strand of hair that had fallen into Starfire's eyes, this caused Silky to growl, but Alice ignored him "would you like to do slumber party stuff later? Sure we can't sleep in the same room and what not, but we can do the stuff girls do at sleepovers"

"Really?" asked Starfire hopefully, looking up and smiling at Alice's warm smile

"Sure thing, we can do makeovers, nail painting, hair braiding, gossiping about boys" Alice winked and the two giggled gazing over to the boys who had confused awkward looks on their faces

"Alright then!" cheered Starfire "you go find yourself a room for slumber, I need to have a strong conversation with Silky" said Starfire scolding her worm pet, the door closing as she turned to him.

"Okay well how about Cyborg's room?" said robin still confused from the last few moments

"No can do little dude" said Cyborg "I sleep standing as I charge, no use for bed's, so I don't got one"

"oh okay," said Alice turning around

"Soo that leaves it to you" she said smiling at beast boy "do you have a bed for me beast boy?" the green teen gazed into the mysterious girls eyes, sending chills through his body and awakening butterflies in his stomach. There was something about the girl's deep green eyes, entrancing and magical. Beast boy was mesmerized by the beauty he saw when he looked at her, a familiar feeling arose inside of him, a feeling of love, compassion, and a hint of hatred. Perhaps it were his imagination, or maybe not, but as he was gazing into her soft eyes, the emerald green color changed to a deep blue, beast boy let out a sharp gasp. Alice stumbled back, widening her eyes and blinking harshly, surely he recognized her.


	3. A Beast in love

"beast boy?" asked Cyborg and robin in unison

"sorry…" he said shaking his head "I guess I kind of dozed off, yeah, I have bunk beds, you're welcome to use one Alice" he said smiling, Alice let out a small quick sigh of relief

"thank you" she said looking up and smiling, beast boy returned the smile, ignoring his previous feelings.

"Come on" he said extending his hand "I'll show you where the magic happens" he said as he winked at the girl

"right, magic, girls LOVE bunk beds" said Alice ignoring his hand and walking in front of him

"ouch!" said beast boy grabbing at his heart playfully

"wait" said Alice stopping in the middle of the hall "my bag, I had a bag"

"oh yeah, it's back at the infir-" started beast boy pointing down the opposite hall, Alice began to run back to the room to quickly to grab her bag "-mary" said beast boy with a soft grin "I'll…." said beast boy turning himself to a puppy, sitting down against the wall.

Alice ran to the infirmary, grabbed her black large purse, and turned out to the hall, walking back slowly, taking in the tower. She stopped once, turning towards the door. There had been a name plate, but the name was smudged away, only leaving traces of the letters, but not enough to be able to tell what it had said "Cyborg's work no doubt" whispered Alice to herself, looking at the burn marks on the name plate "maybe even Starfire… or beast boy" she said frowning. Alice placed a hand to the door, but the door didn't budge. "Sealed it shut" tears welled in Alice's eyes "they hate me… they want nothing to do with me… I am garbage to them. I have to leave. Tonight, when everybody is sleeping, I need to get out of here. Out of their lives forever. I don't deserve their friendship"

"Alice?" called a voice down the hall, oh crap beast boy, how long was I gone? Alice thought to herself

"c-coming!" she called down the hall, taking one last look at the door before running off down the hall.

" there you are!" said beast boy smiling largely

"here I am" giggled alice holding up her purse as if it were a prize she had won

"now, off to my room" said beast boy beginning to lead the way, but alice passed him turning into the room "how did you know…" started beast boy once he reached the room

"lucky guess" grinned alice seductively, causing beast boy to blush. Alice giggled beginning to bring her fist to her mouth as she usually did, stopping herself in the process, not wanting beast boy to notice. "I have to get changed" said Alice placing her bag on beast boy's bottom bunk and reaching in to remove several articals of clothing. Beast boy just smiled "so uh… that means you gotta go" said alice forwarding her eyebrows at the boy.

"oh! Haha, right, my bad" said beast boy blushing and smiling largely "I'll just a… yeah" and with that the shape-shifter ran down the hall, shutting the door behind him. Alice giggled to herself.

"I've missed that" she whispered to herself, pulling the black hoodie she had on, over her head, exposing a black boat neck top. At this time beast boy happened to be walking back to his room to inform Alice dinner would be ready in five minutes.

"alice?" he called softly knocking on the door in the same manner, causing the door to softly creek open a crack, beast boy placed his hand over his eyes as he peeked his head into the room "aliiice?" he called again softly, only in return to hear the southing sound of humming. Beast boy slowly moved his hand to see alice standing facing the other direction, in which time she reached down and slowly began to pull the shirt above her head, exposing a white lace bra, beast boy let out a small "eep" then slammed the door shut covering his eyes in the process. Alice let out a sharp gasp as she turned around in time to see a gloved hand slamming the door shut. Alice quickly grabbed her whit v-neck top reading "love is in Tokyo" and pulled it onto her upper body. Using one of her many powers, alice called fourth the power of wind to fling the door open, where beast boy sat, hands covering his eyes, blushing incredibly.

"peeping tom hey?" said alice placing her hands on her hips, swaying them from side to side perpasly as she marched toward the little green ball sitting on the floor, his eyes creeping out between his fingers. Beast boy jumped up throwing his hands to the side, then to scratch his head as he mumbled and stuttered on. Alice raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"n-n-n **gulp** not, no!, I , uh, YOU, so- acc- jus- um- like yeah?" stuttered beast boy smiling shyly.

"what?" asked alice raising her right eyebrow.

"I am really sorry alice, I didn't mean to, I was just coming to tell you that dinenr was almost ready and, oh man! Dude I'm really sorry, it was totally by accident and I would never do that on purpose, cause like I respect women you know? And you, you deffinitly, um… women, and I, you, uh, RESPECT YOU, and your body, totally cool, and that, totally accident, and never agin, i-" the green boy stopped his babbling when the girl placed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"it's okay" she giggled "you're forgiven, I'll be out for dinner in a few secs, why don't you just… wait in the living room, kay?" with that, the mysterious girl turned into the room, closing the door firmly behind her. Outside the closed door, beast boy swooned, blushed, and smiled containing his happiness, he loved the way her lips felt against her cheek.

Evertime I see her, thought beast boy walking down the hall to the kitchen, there's just… something there, something about her. With one last deep sigh of happiness, beast boy took his seat at the long island in the kitchen "alice will be out in a moment" he said with joy to the other titans, who were all staring confused at the love struck teen as he placed his head to the table, smiling to himself quietly.


	4. Dinner

4- dinner

Robin put on two oven mitts and reached into the oven, pulling out a large cooked chicken. Cyborg took a large waft and grinned idiotically "mmm smells delicious!"

"Yes, smells most…excellent!" called Starfire confusingly to Robin from the stool next to Cyborg.

"Uh hey?" called a voice from the hall, the titans all turned their heads to see Alice. Wearing the white v-neck Beast Boy had just previously seen her wearing, dark green skinny jeans, and black Batman converse.

"Alice!" cheered Beast boy "I mean- uh- how's it goin'?" Alice giggled

"Hey guys. Smells great, what we havin'?" asked Alice taking a seat next to Beast Boy.

"NONE OTHER THEN CHICKEN BABY!" called Cyborg slapping on a bib, prepared for tonight's meal, knife and fork in hand. Raven moved her stool to the left away from Cyborg making Starfire giggle. Alice grinned to herself as Beast boy leaned over to her.

"Um, about a few minutes ago…" he began in a whisper.

"Don't sweat it. It's just like seeing a girl in a bikini right?" said Alice quietly

"Uh right, but the, um, the k- kissss" Beast boy blushed embarrassed by the conversation, making Alice laugh softly closing her eyes, thinking about how cute Beast boy's awkwardness was.

"It was just on the cheek," she said placing her hand against her cheek raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I, uh, know. But um, ya know… thanks?" he said questionably as if it were the wrong thing to say.

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Robin. Alice and Beast boy's gaze shot up quickly, they saw everyone had a piece of chicken on their plate and was all staring at the two questioningly.

"OOP" exclaimed Beast boy tightening his lips together.

Alice smiled "our bad. We were just talkin' 'bout this horror flick we want to see"

"Bored already" groaned Raven lifting her tea to her lips. Alice rolled her eyes slightly hoping Raven didn't notice. She did, and her eyes slanted as she gazed at the mysterious girl.

Alice coughed "okaaay. Anyways let's see if Robin's cooking is all it's cracked up to be," she said with a wink in Robin's direction. He blushed.

After dinner Alice and Starfire met up for girl time. They decided they would "do the painting of our finger tips and perform braiding maneuvers upon each others hair, all while gossiping as the earth girls do" is how Starfire put it. Before heading off to the Rec room (considering according to Silkie, Alice was not aloud in Starfire's room) to do their bonding, the girls stopped to ask Raven if she would like to join them. She said a stern no with an added "I'd rather experience love while watching twelve hours of Gossip Girl" and slamming her door, hard. Starfire didn't like that Raven wasn't a fan of Alice, and she didn't understand why, but then again, no one ever truly understood what went threw Raven's mind.

"So" said Alice as the two painted one another's toenails "you and Robiiin" she nudged Starfire playfully with a wink.

Starfire blushed slightly lowering her gaze sharply on only Alice's toes "yes… what about Robin and I?"

"Gotta lil romance goin' on there" she meant it as a question but said it as a statement.

"I apologize. I do not know what you speak of. Robin and I are… friends," Starfire said allowing a tight grin to slip out

Alice laughed, "You like him! You can't fool me," said Alice straightening her posture with a large grin

"But we have only just met" said Starfire rising an eyebrow with a mischievous grin "how could you possible know what I am feeling for Robin"

Alice's heart sank into her stomach. Her smile dropped and everything blurred and tensed _oh Starfire if you only knew. I know so, so much about you…_ Alice wanted to say, but what good would that have done so instead she said, "I can just tell" and went back to painting Starfire's toes.

"And what of you and Beast boy? You two have also just met, yet you seem so close, and you seem as though you truly have very strong feelings for our dear friend" Starfire said half confused half smart-assy. Alice sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Nightmares

5- nightmares

Around one AM, Starfire and Alice decided it was time for some beauty rest and went their separate ways. Alice to Beast boy's room, and Starfire to her own. On Alice's way to her temporary room she stopped in the hall hearing the sound of a car engine in the living room. Confused she began down the hall in the opposite direction of which she needed to go. As she walked down the long hall a bright blue light shone threw the black hall the closer she got to the living room. Alice's gut sank and she grew slightly scared… she walked slower… keeping her steps as light as possible. Soon she reached the living room and she peered in to see monkey cars 2 the video game playing on the TV. She sighed and laughed to herself "Beast boy" she said to herself. She approached the couch where a sleeping Beast boy lay drooling all over the sofa cushions. She creeped up slowly beside him, kneeling on the floor, face to green face.

"Hmm" moaned Alice softly and happily stroking Beast boy's hair once "beast boy I wish I could take it all back" her smile turned from a joyful grin to a sorrowful grin. She was about to wake him up with a loud "BOO" when he shifted slightly to the right.

"Mmm" moaned beast boy "n-no please" **snort** Alice clasped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing "yumm piiie.. Heh heh" Beast boy said softly in his sleep causing Alice to giggle again threw her hand "s-slay-n- stop!" slowly she removed her hand from her mouth "no… NO. Fire.. Good… bye. Please, never-n-na-never too- mm, too late" Beast boy shifted sharply in his sleep, his body jerking fast. _He's having a nightmare _thought Alice _those words… "It's never too late"… shit. _Alice placed the palm of her hand on her forehead sucking in her lips and pursing them together tightly. "Puh-p- please.. Slay- Slade. No- TERRA!" Beast boy shot up from the couch, sweat poured down his forehead. He looked around frantically and squinted when the TV's light pierced his eyes. He looked around again when his eye sight adjusted, but no one was around "t- terr-" he began to say rubbing his head when the sound of the front door being opened and closed cut him off. He leapt to his feet and ran to the window peering out just in time to see Alice on a large rock, soaring across the river. "Where's she going?" he asked himself. He left no time to delay, ran to the front and flew out the door following her trail until he reached his destination.

Beast boy morphed back from hawk, to human. "Why…. Why is she here?" he asked himself a flood load of emotions rushing through him. He had followed Alice to a very familiar underground cave. He began to walk, his animal senses picking up traces of Alice's scent. Alice didn't know Beast Boy had followed her, and neither of them knew that another had followed them both, closely behind Beast boy.

As Beast boy walked through the tunnel the sound of soft muffled sobs echoed throughout the cave until he reached the source. Alice was crouched on the ground, her bag placed next to her, face buried in her hands crying in front of something… something Beast boy couldn't completely see. "mmf" moaned Alice threw her tears "i-i- I hate th-this" she stuttered harshly trying to contain her sobs "god. Why can't I j-j-just be s-someone eh-else" her tears grew more heavy "I'm sorry" she drew in a large breath and removed her hands from her face, gazing up at what ever was in front of her. She violently wiped the tears from her face with her forearm. Taking long sharp deep breathes. She let out a long sigh and tried to smile. She looked down into her palms, which were holding each other in her lap "I tried… I don't deserve them… I messed up. I messed up bad" she snickered lightly as the end of her sentence.

"Who don't you deserve?" Beast boy said speaking finally. Alice choked on the air she had sucked in so violently from hearing Beast boy's voice, toppling over.

"B-BEAST BOY!" she shouted eyes wide with horror, scrambling to her feet.

"How did you mess up? Alice… what's going on? Why did you leave" beast boy said with a frown looking towards her bag as if to say, "don't try and tell me you were going to come back". Alice clenched her jaw sucking in her lips so tight her teeth could have burst right threw. She only looked down and tried to contain her tears from leaving her eyes. Beast boy stepped closer, confused by what was happening, desperately wanting to help her. When he saw what Alice had been in front of, when he saw exactly what she had been crying to. There, now next to Alice and Beast boy, was a shrine. A shrine with no longer a statue, just the plaque. This…was Terra's shrine.


	6. Terra

6- Terra

"What's going on" asked Beast boy sharply "what did you do with Terra's statue?"

Alice winced "I didn't do anything with it!"

"Then where is it!" screamed beast boy confused and in panic.

"It's gone," said Alice gasping for air, all that was happening was too much… too soon.

"Gone. Where" said Beast boy slowly trying to calm himself and not lose his temper or confusion and allow his animal side to take over. Alice said nothing. She only looked down, up, and all around the cave. She looked everywhere but at Beast boy. Until he lunged forward and grabbed her arms forcing her to look at him "answer me!" he growled. Alice winced as his grasp tightened on her arms. Beast boy realized then what he was doing and his grasp softened "please" he begged his eyes desperate and hungry for answers "you don't understand how much that memorial means to me. That wasn't just a statue, it was her. It was Terra, frozen in stone"

"I know," whispered Alice looking to the memorial.

"Then please try and understand how much she meant to me. I need you to tell me what you did with her," said Beast boy shaking Alice lightly

"I didn't to anything to her," she said sharply shooting her gaze to beast boy

"Liar!" he said the anger slowly flooding back

"I'm not lying!" I didn't do anything with the statue!" yelled Alice as a soft yellow colour sparked her eyes for only a second. Beast boy saw the yellow and narrowed his eyes, but shook his head violently; he wanted answers, and only answers.

"Then you know what happened to her! Why are you here! Why are you crying in front of Terra's memorial about not deserving people and about messing up, please Alice I'm, so confused! What. Happened. To. Terra." He said slowly his gaze sharply set on Alice's eyes. Alice closed her eyes as her eyebrows knit together.

"Nothing bad happened to Terra," she said calmly, her eyes filling with soft subtle tears

"Well where is she" he asked his voice cracking, emotions of the past all flooding back to him at once

"Where is she?" asked Alice her eyes opening smiling lightly "she's alive" Beast boy's eyes slanted.

"What're you talking about?" he asked, "Alice I'm so confused. Just tell me what's happened to her"

"Beast boy" said Alice sternly lifting her arms to grab onto beast boy's arms, which still had a firm grip on Alice's upper arms "I am her"

Beast boy's confusion only grew larger and he looked into the girl's eyes, searching for an easy explanation "what?" he asked voice cracking again.

"Beast boy… I'm terra," said the girl as Beast boy's grip loosened on her arms.

"You're Alice" he said sternly still searching her eyes for an easy answer.

Alice giggled slightly "ever heard of a secret identity?" she smiled, but beast boy's face stayed stern and she sighed "okay. Not the moment for jokes…"

"I don't understand," he said quietly now looking around the cave, avoiding eye contact. The girl grabbed his chin and forced his eyes to look into hers.

"Think Beast boy. Think. Look into my eyes, can't you see me?" she said desperately trying to get him to understand.

Beast boy's eyes widened and everything became clear, the way Alice had closed her eyes when she laughed, and occasionally brought her hand to her mouth, how he kept getting feelings of recognition when he was with her, the yellow glow in her eyes, Raven's… feelings. It all seemed so clear. His eyes widened which told the girl he understood "how…" he began


	7. Why'd you do it?

7- why'd you do it?

"You remember when Trigon invaded the city?" asked Terra "everyone turned to stone… Raven's magic turned the city to normal, releasing all the people from the dark magic and from stone back to, well, people. That included me, and some how it gave me some extra powers" she smiled as wind casually whirled around them. Beast boy had let go of her arms when she began to explain, they were now standing two feet from each other.

"That was a long time ago. You never came to us," said Beast boy, his voice neutral. Terra sighed. She knew that Beast boy would not be happy when or if he found out, but she had hoped maybe all they had together, before she basically died, would return once she told him. It didn't.

"I didn't deserve you" she said her eyes prickled with tears "I caused you all so much pain… I broke your heart. I didn't deserve yours, or any of the other's, friendship" tears slowly dripped down her face. Beast boy hesitated, but this girl, if she wasn't lying, was Terra. So he leaned forward only a bit extending his arm and wiping the tears with his gloved hand, making Terra smile and move a strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen across her face. "But I knew I owed you. So in secret, I helped you out. I died my hair and got contact lenses so you wouldn't recognize me if I were just walking down the street. I wore the black get up so you would never know, even as my secret identity, who was helping you out. Then you caught me and… I don't know what I was thinking. I thought up a fake name and tried hard to not act like.. Well, myself. Some of you could see through it sometimes though. I'm pretty sure Raven will have figured it out in no time" the sound of rushing air and movie rocks sounded from a corner near where the two were speaking. They both looked over for a moment, then back to each other forgetting about the sounds.

"So, what?" said Beast boy, experiencing all too many emotions yet again " things got rough and people got suspicious so you just up and ran away like you always do when your faced with a problem?" Terra sighed self-pity washing all over her.

"It wasn't like that," she said frowning "you guys were so close to seeing through me, and I could feel all of the pain I had caused all of you. The best answer was to just… leave"

"And look what good that did" chuckled beast boy sarcastically "there's something I've always wondered" said beast boy curiously, taking a step towards Terra.

"What's that?" she asked wiping a tear from her right eye

"Why did you do what you did? You know, why go to Slade?" Beast boy's words were soft and filled with all sorts of pain. Terra's whole face tensed, her heart aching just by seeing the look on beast boy's face. The sorrow filled lost puppy eyes, knitted eyebrows, and that cute little fang sticking out of his deep frown.

"I was a stupid kid. He offered me help and I wasn't going to take it. I wasn't just out of control with my powers, but my emotions too. When I thought you had lied to me and betrayed my trust, I thought the best way of revenge was to lie to you, betray YOUR trust. That's when I ran to Slade. I got overwhelmed and big headed by all the power he was supplying me with. It felt like I could do anything I wanted, and if anyone got in my way, I could take them down with the flick of a finger. I was so wrong to do that to you, to everyone. If I could take it back… Beast boy, I would. I regret every minute of it and most of all I regret hurting you" Terra glanced at Beast boy, he was looking away, his face only showing he was in deep thought, but no evidence of what he was thinking.

"Why?" he asked finally looking up at Terra, to reveal he was slightly relieved, but still mostly confused "why do you regret hurting me most of all?" he asked bouncing once on his toes inching a tiny bit closer.

"Because Beast boy" said Terra taking a large step nearly filling entirely the gap between them "I love you" she let the words flow out casually and heart felt, smooth like cream out of a carton. Beast boy smiled tears of joy slowly filling his eyes along with Terra's.


	8. We all make mistakes

8- we all make mistakes

"We all make mistakes," said Beast boy after a few seconds of silence "we all mess up, and we all regret it. Don't ever think you don't deserve us. You sacrificed yourself for this city-"

"After nearly destroying it" Terra cut in before he could finish, Beast boy's hand slammed on top Terra's mouth

"Sh" he hissed sharply and jokingly. "Point is, you proved yourself. You showed true Teen Titan potential and true friendship, and love" he blushed on the last word. He reached out slowly wrapping his arms around Terra's waist pulling her in close "you meant so much to me. I'll admit, those few days you were evil… were the worst few days of my life, but people change Terra. You changed. Well um actually you didn't really change, the first time we met you were super awesome, then you got all evil and stuff, but then you changed back to your normal self, like you are now! And that's super awe-"

"BEAST BOY!" yelled Terra softly giggling

"Oh uh right shutting up now" he said clamping his mouth shut, Terra raised her eyebrows at him reminding him he was actually talking before he began to babble. He laughed, "Right, anyway. You changed, into this amazing person I love to be with, and it's like those days with Slade don't even matter y'know? Because now you're back to being a super cool chicky" Terra smiled lifting her arms up and around Beast Boy's neck, her fingers tangling into his hair "I've missed you so much" said Beast boy leaning in slowly.

"I've missed you too" said terra a few tears softly caressing her cheeks as they soon evaporated at her chin "I'm so sorry" the two leaned in close to each other, their foreheads pressed softly against one another's, lips nearly touching, both their eyes closed

"Oh" said beast boy his lips brushing Terra's just slightly, making her desperate and ready to lunge forward into a deep passionate kiss "and Terra?" he continued "huh?" she moaned in response not wanting to wait for this moment any longer "I love you too" their lips met, both hungry for each other, yet it was still very gentle as if not wanting to break one another. The kiss was filled with love, passion, and devotion. Terra tightened her arms around his neck and he did the same around her waste. They separated for a moment looking into each other's eyes. Beast boy's goofy smile, complete with fang and all made Terra giggle and he smiled larger in response. They kissed again, deeper this time. Their bodies against each other safe in each other's arms. Both felt pure happiness as their bodies finally relaxed from being so tense from the previous discussion. All that mattered was the other person and how the two felt about each other. The kiss grew larger as the two became even more hungry and desperate for the other person. Never had they both experienced so much passion, but they knew they had to stop, before the others were suspicious to their absence, if they had even noticed. So they separated and hugged for what seemed like minutes but was only seconds. "I think it'd be best we don't tell the others right away that you're… well you" said beast boy after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah. Agreed" said Terra grabbing Beast boy's hand as they walked out of the mouth of the cave, just in time to see a blackish-blue figure soaring through he sky towards Titans Tower.

"Raven?" questioned Beast boy after a moment.


End file.
